blocklanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Blockland
Return To Blockland (RTB) was a major add-on for blockland made by Ephialtes(BL_ID 150). It was shut down on 3/01/2014 with the message on its webpage, "This service will be unavailable from March 1st, 2014, please download anything you wish to keep before this date."As such, its online features can no longer be used. The only functioning feature in it is the server control. It was considered one of the main add-ons you should have, and was a widely used add-on system that allows you to upload anything from models to decals to put on your Blockland avatar. If the add-on was uploaded correctly, and was not "fail-binned", then others could download your add-ons from the Return to Blockland website or from the in-game Mod Manager. Features Activation/deactivation of large groups of add-ons. * Install add-ons from inside the game at the click of a button. * Uninstall add-ons from inside the game at the click of a button. As of RTB v3.5, there are these Add-On groups: Content Submissions * Weapons * Tools * Maps (playable areas) (Removed due to shaders and shadows) * Prints * Bricks * Decals (torso and face pictures) * Effects (lights and emitters) * Players (different datablocks) * Sounds * Vehicles * Colorsets * Interactive * Game-Modes Other Submissions * Event Mods * Server Mods * Miscellaneous (other mods) * Client-Side Mods Special Areas * Bargain Bin (add-ons that were not up to standard in quality) * Private Mods (add-ons shared with you by the creator) * Holding Tank (where add-ons awaited inspection) * Fail Bin (where add-ons went if they failed to meet quality guidelines) Chat Client Blockland is a very social game, and RTB can help you stay in touch with community. As of RTB v3.5, RTB uses IRC and uses the IRC channel "#rtb". * Talk to your friends even if they're playing in another server. * Discuss Blockland in our moderated global chatroom. * Use the private messaging feature to have direct conversations with your friends. You can have a private conversation with a player if you double-click a username on the list to your right. There are some special commands, here's the list as of RTB v3.5: */action (message) */me (message) */slap (username) Server Control RTB gives you the power to choose exactly how you want to run your server while also providing a platform for add-on configuration. * Configure server options on the fly without having to restart the server or use the console. * Powerful admin manager which allows you to set admins without an admin password and add people to the auto-admin list. * Add-ons can add custom preferences to the server preferences list allowing you to finely tune the mods to your server. Website RTB had a website, but the domain has since been taken down. Features * Download hosting service: RTB provides a free service with no ads to upload content to. * Mod Advertising: When content is uploaded to RTB it instantly advertises it to over 2,400 RTB users who will see the mod in their news feed. RTB's ModBot will automatically post that mod to the Blockland forums, guaranteeing the largest possible audience. * Private Mod Hosting: RTB provides a private mod hosting service for testing mods. The uploader of a private mod gets the tools to tightly control who can download that mod and who can't. * Server Information: See what servers are online, how many people are in them and other useful information without having to start Blockland. RTB servers will also show you who is in the server. * ID Lookup: RTB tries to keep a list of current and past usernames as well as their BL_ID. RTB has many entries in the database and it's constantly growing. Versions RTB was sometimes updated, like any other mod. The version before shutting down was version 4.05.